


Fully-Automatic

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S7 "Fierce," Kara comes by Chloe's apartment to talk about her budding powers. Heat vision can be tricky, and it's different for girls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully-Automatic

Chloe's natural association with being barged in on was, of course, Clarkish in nature. Despite his complaints of her not knocking when she caught him spying in the barn, Clark had a long history of flirtation with boundaries. Chloe herself had problems with this, so she had learned to simply relax and cover up quickly. At least he didn't knock the door off of its hinges.  
  
When she looked up, however, her Kryptonian intruder wasn't Clarkish at all. Well, Clarkish in that she was Kryptonian, but otherwise, not even remotely Clark-like. Chloe closed her laptop and frowned.  
  
"What is it, Kara?"  
  
The tall blond girl approached Chloe with the confident step born of her crown as Miss Sweet Corn (which apparently only required a few appearances at local schools to tell the kids not to do drugs).   
  
"I come bearing your addiction. I want to talk. To someone other than Clark and cows," Kara said bluntly.  
  
"Oh?" Chloe lifted her chin and smiled. Her 'addiction.' The mocha latte.  
  
Although Kara often said she wasn't very good at making the drinks The Talon served, the girl was a quick study. The problem was that Kara didn't like coffee; she didn't like bitter things. Instead, she would put in far too much syrup and sugar. The girl had a sweet tooth, for certain.  
  
Chloe had a sweet tooth herself, but unlike certain Kryptonians she could name, had to watch her waistline.  
  
"Well, have a seat. I was just doing some side research. Nothing I can't deliberately ignore for awhile." Chloe got up, accepted her coffee bribe, and directed Kara to the sofa.  
  
Kara sat down and put her knees together. "What was it like when Kal-El got his heat vision?"  
  
Chloe blinked. "Um, well, I didn't know at the time that Clark had powers. Although I guess he was about the age you physically are. There was a rash of unexplained fires all over town."  
  
"Really?" Kara looked at her, frowning in frustration. "Because he acts like it's absolutely nothing. He tried having me practice on a melon."  
  
"Sometimes Clark isn't so good in the empathy department. And anyway, on this planet…" Chloe leaned her head to the side. "Girls and guys are different. When it comes to…"  
  
"Sex," Kara said bluntly.   
  
"Well." Chloe shrugged and set the coffee on the table. "Guys are like a shotgun. Girls are like… a fully-automatic."  
  
Kara's laugh rang like a little bell as she beamed at Chloe. "Fully-automatic, huh?"  
  
Chloe bit on her lip and looked up at Kara, then to the window quickly. She kept staring until she felt warmth on her chest, and then suddenly Kara was on top of her. The girl's hands covered Chloe's breasts.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kara pleaded, squeezing Chloe's chest.  
  
"I uh… Kara!"  
  
Kara moved back slightly, and Chloe looked down. The front of her blouse was scorched.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm really, really…"   
  
Their eyes met and Kara's pink lips pinched together.  
  
"Over me?" Chloe blinked in disbelief.  
  
"It was a nice blouse…"  
  
"I… who cares about the blouse?"  
  
"And breasts are  _much_  nicer. I would've hated to damage them."   
  
A wicked grin spread across Kara's lips, and Chloe realized that her lack of condemnation was only encouraging the girl. She opened her mouth to set Kara straight, but nothing came out of them, and she reached forward to touch Kara's arm.  
  
Kara could move fast, but she also knew when to move slowly—this was not her first time sliding her hands up another girl's torso, caressing her breasts ever so tenderly. Not her first time to press her soft lips against another girl's open, waiting mouth.   
  
Before Chloe knew it, she was running one hand through a mane of silky blond curls and moving the other down the thin fabric of Kara's tank top. She felt something in her belly twinge in a not-quite pain, and a shudder ran through her body.  
  
"Is this okay?" Kara breathed against Chloe's lips.   
  
"I… I don't know…"  
  
"I feel like I'm burning up inside. Like I'm going to explode. Automatic, about to go off," Kara confided, cupping Chloe's cheek carefully.  
  
"Burning up," Chloe repeated, searching Kara's eyes for a moment before their lips crashed together again.   
  
Somehow their legs ended up entangled, and Kara's knee touched between Chloe's legs. As Kara's deft tongue slipped against the tender flesh of Chloe's inner lip, her knee began to gently… move. Chloe let out a surprised squeak, and her hands went to the sides of Kara's face. With a chuckle, Kara continued her long, slow kiss and slipped a hand under Chloe's ruined blouse.  
  
Chloe petted Kara's cheeks as they kissed; she licked the roof of Kara's mouth, tasting the strange sweetness that was Kara; she let out a sigh most unlike her; she felt something in her snap, unwind, and then melt. After their long kiss, Chloe pressed a softer, shorter kiss to Kara's lips and looked into her eyes, betraying her own confusion and the fluttery, unglued feeling inside her.   
  
Kara only smiled. She paused just a moment, her hand creeping upward, and unhooked Chloe's bra… or rather just snapped the clasp—which Chloe would have to scold her for later. She didn't have an unlimited amount of clothes. Chloe was distracted from the thought, however, as Kara's hand began cupping her breast, petting it, squeezing it, but gently. Her thumb circled over Chloe's nipple slowly, and Chloe let out a soft groan when Kara began to suck on her.  
  
"Kara," Chloe whispered, letting her head fall back.  
  
"Does this feel okay? My strength…"  
  
"It's perfect. I… Where did you learn how to do this?"  
  
Chloe could practically hear the smirk in Kara's voice—"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Kara's mouth began to move along Chloe's collarbone. Little sucks, little nibbles. Her warm breath grazed the flesh, and between all of the tender ministrations, Chloe was starting to feel that she might shoot off as well. She squirmed a little against Kara's leg and breathed in sharply. As she felt wetness growing between her legs, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Ohhhh…" Kara groaned suddenly. She pulled back and watched Chloe for a moment, her chest heaving. Something about her eyes had grown unfocused and she looked down at Chloe almost hungrily.  
  
"What-?"  
  
"You're oh…" Kara's eyes were practically glowing red, and she snapped them shut quickly, but that didn't stop her. She breathed in through her nose and then pressed her face against Chloe's abdomen, smelling her as though she were a rose. She moved down Chloe's body, letting her hand brush Chloe's sides as she did so.   
  
"Kara… No, I…" Chloe swallowed.  
  
"Delicious," Kara whispered. "If I open my eyes, oh, Chloe. How do you do this to me? I've just met you."  
  
Before Chloe could answer, Kara had ripped open the slacks in her way, as well as a pair of duck print panties, and had her face buried in Chloe's crotch.  
  
"Please…" Kara moaned. She opened her eyes for a moment and took in the sight before her. Then she looked up to Chloe, pleading for permission.  
  
Chloe could only nod. She'd never seen a guy look so intoxicated before, not at the sight of her…  
  
The thoughts fled Chloe's head when Kara set to work. Aside from the skillful touch of Kara's slender fingers, teasing up and down Chloe's lips, Kara's tongue almost seemed to vibrate. When Chloe shook her head and begged her to slow down, Kara slowed and moved one hand up to pet her belly and then squeeze her asscheek affectionately. Chloe's toes curled and her fingers grasped the side of the couch.   
  
A series of pants and whimpers served as their language over the next moments. Chloe found that within her was a moan that could have vibrated the entire apartment. The second moan was louder than the first, and the third caught her by surprise and almost made her see stars.  
  
"Mmm…" Kara practically purred as she crawled back over Chloe, touching her breast again, but only to rest her hand this time.  
  
Chloe blinked a few times, feeling delightfully boneless as Kara nuzzled her face into Chloe's shoulder. "Did that help your problem?"  
  
"Yeah, a little." Kara giggled softly. She quieted and looked up to Chloe. "I didn't push you, did I? It didn't hurt?"  
  
"Kara, that was the best I've ever had. I have never had anyone down there that had any idea what they were doing," Chloe admitted. "Mostly… they thought it was gross."  
  
"Gay," Kara pronounced.  
  
"I can't say… that what we just did wasn't a little gay."  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you're talking about guys down there, and if they don't like it, they're gay. Men on your planet are strangely unisexual. I don't get it. On Krypton, most normal people don't care about silly things like gender, as long as you're happy."  
  
Chloe smiled, knowing there was more to it than that, but she didn't feel like defending guys who couldn't even make her come, not even on a good day. Kara tended to see things in black and white sometimes. She petted Kara's hair slowly.  
  
"Are you?" Kara asked suddenly, sounding almost nervous. "Happy?"  
  
"Oh, that definitely gave me a happy." Chloe looked down on Kara's young and uncertain face with a warm smile and hugged her shoulders tightly. She pressed a kiss to Kara's forehead. "Nice to see that your tongue has better uses than snarking your cousin into a corner."  
  
Kara's lips curved wickedly, and Chloe kissed them again.  
  
"So. Tell me what sex is like on Krypton."  
  
"I could show you better than I could tell you."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well. I think it's my turn to show, isn't it?"


End file.
